


I Do(n't)

by spaceacefrehley



Series: It All Started with a Kiss [4]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Broken Engagement, Daddy Kink, Engagement, Friends to Enemies, Homophobia, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacefrehley/pseuds/spaceacefrehley
Summary: The band is working on their third album. Life seems to be great for the four of them. They are back home in New York and loving it. Gene tries something for the first time in his life that changes his mind forever. Same for Peter.Paul and Ace have moved in together and become closer than ever. Paul even dreams of marriage. Everything is starting to fall into place until something comes along to break them apart. Will they be able to move past it?





	I Do(n't)

“Paul, its time.”

Gene wrapped his arm under Paul’s and walked him outside.

The backyard was decorated beautifully. Tables lined the gold rug leading to the alter. Each table had a pearl vase filled with pink roses. Each chair draped in gold glitter cloth. What was most breath taking was the bride.

Long, flowing white gown, train miles behind. A lacy veil flowed from bouncy, black curls as a diamond tiara held it in place. The sleeves were almost translucent. Showing off a beautiful red rose on the shoulder. Paul was magnificent.

The guys first bought it for him as a gag, but he pulled it off well. So well everyone was in awe.

If it weren’t for the chest hair poking out from the loose neckline, people could have mistaken Paul for a girl.

The lead singer’s focus was on Ace the entire time. The goofy lead guitarist who forgot his jacket and had only wore part of his tux. A ruffled champagne shirt with white pants. Amazing.

Paul didn’t care. He was marrying the love of his life. That’s all that mattered to him.

Gene gave Paul away and stood next to him to be his best man. Peter on the other side of Ace, looking as if he was going to burst from excitement.

After the couple exchanged vows, it was time to kiss. Seal the deal.

The moment Paul’s lip graced Ace’s everything faded to black.

A sharp pain from his stomach caused his eyes to fly open.

“Paul! Get up, man! We’re gonna be late!”

 _Ugh_. Peter couldn’t have given him a few more seconds?

The lead singer groaned as he turned to his side, nestling his face into a pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

The four of them were back home in New York to record Dressed to Kill.

They loved recording music, but this album was not going the way they wanted it to. The record company forced their hand into rushing the album. They were not ready, but they would have to be. Sure, some of the songs were good, but they were _sooo_ short. The album wasn’t even clocking in at 30 minutes. No matter how much they complained, they were told to hurry it up and get it ready.

Paul was ecstatic to be home and really didn’t want to leave his apartment. Normally he wouldn’t care, but Ace had moved in with him since he couldn’t afford rent and _obvious_ reasons.

Peter had stayed the night with them since him and Lydia were fighting. Paul had grown close to Peter in the last year and felt bad for him, so he offered his couch for as long as he needed.

There were no more sexual intentions between the two. Paul and Ace had committed to one another. In fact, the number of groupies dwindled. Maybe a few here and there, but not as often as before. Ace would sometimes sneak one or two in bed with him and Paul to spice up their bedroom life. What a time to be alive.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul looked over to the empty spot on his bed. Ace must’ve left already.

Feeling a bit disappointed, he walked into his kitchen to make some coffee before he left. Needed to be on top of his game if this album had any chance of making it.

Two steps into the kitchen and his mouth was stuffed with a piece of French toast. Ace had gotten up early for once and cooked for his boyfriend. How sweet.

The lead singer bit down into the delicious treat and giggled. He wasn’t used to this treatment.

“Morning, girlie,” Ace bent over and kissed Paul’s cheek as he chewed his breakfast.

Peter was sat on a barstool going to town on Ace’s French toast. “Oh my god, Ace. Why don’t you cook more often?! This is the shit!”

“Hey Kitty you better save some of that for Gene, so he doesn’t kill us when we walk in late as hell!”

Peter groaned as he scooted his plate over.

Paul finished his piece of French toast and went to lick the syrup off the edges of his mouth.

“Save some for me, girlie.” Ace dove in and swirled his tongue around Paul’s lips, then in his mouth. He wrapped his hand around Paul’s waist and leaned him back.

Peter rolled his eyes and laughed. “You guys! We’re gonna be late!” the drummer mimicked his friend.

Ace flipped him off with his free hand, causing the catman to become hysterical.

Meanwhile, Paul hummed into the kiss. He took in the playful moment. He wished things would be this way forever.

Unfortunately, they did have to get going or Gene would have their heads on planks.

 

* * *

 

 

Ace cradled the French toast the whole way to the studio. He knew if he let his guard down for just a moment, Peter would have all of it shoved in his mouth. He denied each protesting whine from his friend. Peter was so cute when he whined. It was so hard for Ace not to give in. Instead he pinched his cheek and cackled at the drummer’s long face.

When they pulled up, Gene was fuming. Steam practically radiating from his head.

“Where the hell have you been?! They’re waiting for us in there!”

“Oh, hey Geno! We were late cause I took too long making you breakfast. Bon Appétit!” the lead guitarist threw the plate and shoved himself through the doorway with Paul’s hand in one hand, and Peter’s in the other.

The demon cocked his eyebrow, shocked Ace even knew what that meant. _Damn him_ for using his only weakness. Food.

Gene soon followed the rest as he stuffed his mouth. Ace should really cook more often, he thought.

The four members gathered their instruments and started playing. Everything was the way it needed to be. Each guy giving it their all. Working together as one. Until Peter couldn’t keep up.

Peter was a good drummer. Hell, he was in a big rock and roll band. He got tired just like everyone else though. He was human after all.

Gene couldn’t take it anymore. He dropped his bass to his side and faced the drummer. “Peter, damn, can you try to keep up or no? We’ve got one week left before we have to turn this in?”

The drummer was hurt. He knew he was lagging, but he didn’t see Gene trying to beat the shit out of the drums all the time. He dropped his drum sticks and crossed his arms.

He used angry yelling to hold back dramatic crying. Paul was already the dramatic crier and he didn’t need to follow in his footsteps.

“Hey, Gene. Lay off him, alright? He’s trying his best.”

“Paul, c’mon! Where’s your head at? This album is important for us! If we don’t do well then there is no more record label for us. You heard them. They need this album as soon as possible; therefore, it needs to be amazing. Peter falling behind isn’t helping one bit.”

The lead singer felt tears forming in his eyes. He anchored himself in place. _Nope, gotta stay strong for this_.

“Gene, please. Let’s just keep going. We’ll edit it if we need to.”

“Ever since Peter sucked your dick all you can do is defend him. Please tell me the three of you aren’t-“

Paul’s cheeks burned bright, he was a bit taken back. Before he could answer Ace chimed in with his smart-ass attitude.

 “Sure are! And you’re invited to join us, Genie poo” the guitarist winked.

“God, no. I’m good with _chicks._ Yanno, what we’re meant to be fucking. Not dudes. _Chicks._ ”

Paul thought Gene had come accept the lifestyle he lived. He didn’t picture Gene to be homophobic. He thought he just hated his relationship, not all gay relationships.

He couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. He dropped his guitar and ran out of the studio.

Gene watched as he friend stormed off, “Wait, Paul! I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!”

Ace shot daggers with his eyes at Gene as he passed by him. “Way to go, asshole.”

Ace ran after his crying boyfriend, leaving Gene and Peter in the room alone.

Peter picked his drumsticks back up and twirled them around. “Way to go, Geno. You went too far.”

Gene shook his head. “I’m not having this fight with you, cat.”

“Yanno, man, if you tried it with a dude at least once you’ll understand. Understand why it’s so hard to go back. I used to feel the same way you did, but I took that step and now here I am.”

Gene scoffed. “Yeah, you’re a third wheel to a drunk and a drama queen. Good job.”

The drummer laughed, “Tisk tisk tisk. I’m just saying, you’re missing out. It’s an out of this world experience.”

Ace came back to break the silence. “Recordings off. Paul’s too distraught to come back. I’m taking him home.”

Peter frowned, “Tell him I love him bunches and I hope he’ll be okay!”

Ace nodded and focused his attention back to Gene. “And to think I made you French toast, you motherfucker.”

Gene watched as Ace left the building. He felt kind of bad for hurting Paul so bad. He wasn’t necessarily homophobic, but he really hated Ace. And hated everything Ace stood for. Paul was like his little brother and he ached to see him upset.

Peter got up from behind his drums and made his way to the door. “It’ll change your life. Just saying.”

The words played over and over in his head. Maybe Peter was right, but he couldn’t imagine.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Gene thought the day over. Playing it again and again. Should he try _things_ with a guy? Could he really push himself to that point? Who would he call? Paul was too much of a little brother and, even though he heard great things about Ace in the bedroom, lord knows he wish he hadn’t, he was not going to call him. Peter maybe?

The bassist shook his head at the thought. No way would Peter have sex with him. Surely, he wasn’t his type of guy. Or was he insinuating earlier that he would?

Gene couldn’t process the thought. Maybe tonight he’ll just put on another foreign horror film and order a pizza. Yeah, yeah that sounds better.

As Gene grabbed his phone his fingers began to dial Paul’s number instead of his favorite pizza joint. Maybe he’ll try to get in touch with Peter before he got pizza.

“Stanley and Frehley residence,” Ace had answered. Gene could hear Paul and Peter joking around and laughing in the background.

Gene rolled his eyes. _Stanley and Frehley?_ Oh, give me a break.

“Ace is Peter with you guys?”

“Oh, hi Genie poo,” Ace twirled the phone chord around his index finger.

The next thing Gene heard was Paul telling Ace to inform Gene he wasn’t home. Nice try Paul.

“Well, first, you can let Paul know I’m not calling for him. Second, I was wondering if I could talk to Peter.”

Ace was puzzled. Gene NEVER talked to Peter outside of work. When they were back at home or not touring, Gene avoided Peter. This was something new.

“Um, yeah, sure. YO PETEY. ‘S FOR YOU.”

Ace’s loud high pitch voice about destroyed Gene’s hearing. The bassist pulled the phone away and wiggled his ear trying to restore some hearing.

There was a small moment of silence before that raspy voice came chiming through. “Hey Gene. What’s up?”

The demon swallowed quickly. Shit, what was he going to say?!

“Geneeeee? Hello?”

“You should hang up on’em!” Paul shouted from a distance, but Gene didn’t want that.

“Hey, catman. I was curious if you wanted to come have a pizza with me? Here, at my house, alone.”

Peter blushed. Gene did pick up on his invite earlier that afternoon. The drummer looked down at his stomach, full from some crappy pasta Ace and Paul had made. Ace was a good cook but put them together in the kitchen and all they wanted to do is makeout instead of cook.

“Love to. I’ll be over in a jiffy.” _CLICK._

Gene glared down as the dial town rang from the phone. Peter was coming over. He couldn’t believe it.

He dialed the pizza place and ordered a pizza and some breadsticks. If he was going to share he better have gotten more than just pizza.

 

* * *

 

 

 _KNOCK KNOCK_.

Gene all but ran to the door, stumbling every second. It was either pizza or Peter. Either of the two would be amazing.

As he opened the door he noticed it was Peter, so small and cute. A cute little grin plastered between his cheeks. “May I?”

Gene smiled and waved his arm as the drummer stepped in.

“So, where’s the pizza, Geno? I’m starvin’!” Gene had forgotten how much of a foodie Peter was. Just like him.

“It’s not here yet, Pete. Go ahead and sit on the couch. I’ll put in a movie.”

Peter jumped up and down. “A movie?! AND pizza?! Oh Gene, you’ve found the way to my heart without even trying.”

The more and more he thought about it, Peter was starting to sound perfect for him. But just for this. Nothing else. He was not looking for a relationship with the drummer. How would the media react if all four members of KISS were in a relationship with each other? Not good. Not good at all.

Before the demon could sit down, the pizza arrived.

He brought it back to the bright-eyed drummer strolled out on his couch. “Oh my god that smells so good. A lot better than the crap Paul makes.”

Gene laughed, “Well he is a diet freak, so this would definitely not be his cup of tea.”

The bassist put in his horror movie of choice and sat down next to his bandmate.

Peter had already opened the box of pizza and dug in. First slice halfway gone before Gene could make it to him.

The two of them ate their dinner while watching the intro to the film.

After they finished Gene became hesitant. What now? How should he start? Or should he start?

“Peter…”

“Yeah Gene?”

“How do we start this?” he was a bit embarrassed. He was so smooth with the ladies, but he had no clue in the first step of being with a guy. He was always disgusted at the idea, but Peter persuaded him earlier that it would be life changing.

The drummer laughed. “So, you DID invite me over for sex? I KNEW IT!” He continued to cackle as Gene’s face reddened. “What changed your mind, demon?”

Gene wiped his face. This was going to be a long night.

“Well, you told me how amazing this would be, and I am a sex addict after all. Why not give it a go? You guys seem to like it.”

Peter nodded, “Paul and Ace really like it.”

The bassist threw his hands up. “No, no. Let’s not talk about their sex life please. I can’t handle that. Paul’s my brother and I can’t even fathom them together.”

Peter chuckled lightly. “Okay, if I’ve learned anything from the two of them it’s that you have to start off slow, yanno? Like touchy feely kind of stuff.”

Gene was not used to that. Whenever he was around groupies they didn’t want that. They just wanted him to go full force with them.

“Touchy feely? I don’t know what that is.”

Peter shook his head, “Like this, demon.”

The drummer grabbed Gene’s hand and placed it on his thigh. Rubbing up and down, touching every inch. “And then I’ll do something like this.” He placed his hand on the back of Gene’s head and started massaging his scalp through his thick hair. “And then eventually we do something like this.”

Gene watched has Peter closed his eyes and moved in, lips puckered the whole way. He was about to kiss him, and he had no idea how to react.

Peter’s lips gently planted themselves onto Gene’s. The bassist’s eyes were wide open as Peter dove deeper into the kiss. His cheeks were blood red while Peter’s were normal. Obviously, Peter had done this a time or two.

Gene finally closed his eyes. Peter’s lips weren’t much different from girls’ lips, so maybe he could imagine it was another groupie. He did imagine Peter was a girl. For a little while. Up until the point he went to move his hands up and down the drummer’s waist. There weren’t any curves!

Instead, he felt how smooth his bandmate was. While curves were absent, he could still gently move his hands up and down. Taking the drummer in.

Peter took the kiss forward and nibbled at Gene’s lower lip. Whenever groupies did this, it would drive him wild.

Gene picked the small drummer up by his waist and nestled him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He decided to break the kiss. He needed to know what happens next. “And now what happens?”

Peter pressed his nose against Gene’s and giggled, “Now, you make me your bitch.”

_What the fuck did Ace and Paul teach him?_

“How so?”

“Like this,” the drummer grabbed Gene’s arm and placed his hand in his hair. “Now pull, demon, pull as hard as you can.”

Gene knew many groupies who enjoyed this, so he knew he could take it from here. He yanked Peter’s hair so hard he thought he might have broken him in two with how far he bent back.

A soft cry came from Peter’s mouth and he pulled himself back to position. He bent over to Gene’s neck, pushing the hair out of his way as he bit down. A huge red mark appeared in the center of the bassist’s neck. A deep growl came as the mark throbbed.

The drummer ignored him as he left more marks on his neck. “Again, again,” he whined.

Gene knew what he meant. He yanked on Peter’s hair once more. He watched as long silver and black hair flew through the wind. It was so majestic. His heart raced as Peter moaned. He looked down to notice that his cock was throbbing. Desiring attention. Attention from Peter.

Peter was right. They hadn’t gotten far, and he was already feeling different. Being with a different groupie every day was boring compared to this. This felt more intimate. More thrilling. And he was all about the thrill.

The drummer looked down. He had felt Gene’s erection grow. It was time to show him the real fun.

“Pick your poison, dollface.”

Gene was puzzled. “Poison?”

Peter cupped his cheek and giggled, “You’re so cute and innocent. I mean do you want to suck each other off or do you want anal?”

Anal. He hadn’t thought about that. He honestly thought Peter would come over and just suck his dick and that would be that. He didn’t even consider that Peter would makeout with him. Anal would be a stretch. Had Peter even had anal yet?”

“If you choose anal I’ll let you top me, but you gotta get me off too, demon. I know you can.”

Gene sat there contemplating his choices. His mind went back and forth from this being wrong to Peter looked so damn hot right now.

“Anal,” he blurted.

The drummer giggled and patted Gene’s cheek. “Ooo, nice choice. First time for everything.”

_Wait, did he mean for me or him?!_

It was too late to back out now. Peter had hopped off his lap and stripped himself down.

Gene took in every detail. Peter’s skin was bright and shiny. Glowing. He was the exact opposite of Paul. Not near as hairy. Then again, who is?

He followed the drummer’s movements and was soon completely undressed.

“Go get some lube and a condom, big boy,” Peter winked as he plopped back onto Gene’s couch.

“You mean, we don’t just go for it?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “God. No. Please don’t. I mean, I think Paulie prefers that, but please don’t.”

Gene felt a little sick thinking about Paul and Ace doing exactly what he was fixing to do. Nasty ass Ace touching sweet innocent Paul made his stomach turn.

He shook his thoughts clean as he went to his room to collect the items. When he returned Peter was strolled out like a cat on his couch. _He took his persona a little too far…_ Gene actually liked it though. It was extremely sexy in his opinion.

“Alright, got it.”

Peter’s eyes lit up as he smiled. He positioned himself for Gene. The way he arched his back made the demon bite his lip.

Gene put on his condom and dabbed some lube on his fingers. _Now what?_

He was clueless, and he didn’t want to ask Peter for anymore help. Maybe he should stick his finger inside? Worth a shot.

With one quick motion Gene shoved his lubed-up fingers inside of Peter, whipping past the rim.

Peter’s body fell as he cried in pain. “Wh-what the fuck, Gene?! Ever heard of foreplay?”

Gene’s face turned blood red. He apologized over and over, but he didn’t feel it was enough.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Peter assured him. “Now, wiggle your fingers.”

“Does, does that feel good?”

“God, yes, just please do it.”

Gene shrugged and wiggled his index and middle finger, _gently_.

Peter placed himself back up on his shoulders and buried his head between his hands. “Aw, Gene, that’s it. Right there.”

Gene blushed. Peter’s soft moans made his heart melt. He bent over and placed soft kisses down the drummers back, feeling his skin twitch each time. He couldn’t wait anymore. His head was going to explode if he wasn’t going to cum soon.

The bassist removed his fingers and placed the tip of his cock at the drummer’s rim.

Growing impatient, Peter yelled. “C’mon, demon! Don’t make me wait any longer!”

Gene pushed himself inside the drummer. Sparks sent up his spine each second he went deeper.

Peter was tight around his cock, very tight. He had never encountered this feeling with a groupie before. It was incredible.

He could feel Peter tense up. Watched him as he dug his nails into his couch. “Oh, Gene.” That raspy moan rang through his body.

Gene began thrusting. Once again, he didn’t know how fast he should go so he gave it his all. The girls liked it, so Peter should like it to.

Peter hadn’t told Gene, but this was his first time experiencing anal. He might not know the correct steps, but he knew what would get him off and what wouldn’t. Gene thrusting as fast as he could was a way to get him off. Gene’s cock was thicker than Paul’s. He felt himself stretch with each thrust. It was mesmerizing.

The drummer moaned loudly as he arched his back more. “Deeper, Gene, deeper!”

Gene knew that Peter liked his hair tugged. He placed one hand on Peter’s hip and grabbed his hair with the other. “You want it, you got it.”

Peter’s head flew back as Gene tugged. The demon was now pushing himself deeper, hitting Peter’s prostate. He felt himself build up. His mind grew hazy.

“Oh, shit, demon.” The drummer couldn’t take it any longer. He steadied himself with arm as he reached down to stroke his cock.

Gene made one final thrust before he came, growling at the pleasure. His grip on Peter’s hair lightened as the drummer soon followed in silence, cum falling onto the couch.

The two were frozen, catching their breath. Neither of them knowing what to do next. This wasn’t exactly a romantic scenario where they would lay down together and fall asleep. This was just a quick lay. Yeah, a quick lay. That was all.

“Um, let me get a towel.” Gene hopped off Peter and pulled his condom off.

When he came back he cleaned the couch.

“Well how was it?” Peter nonchalantly asked as he put his shirt back on.

Gene gathered up the words to say. Peter was right, it was life changing. He wanted to do it again. The touch of another man was much different than the touch of a woman. Women were too gentle, but Peter, Peter liked it rough. And rough was something he enjoyed.

“You were right, catman. That was amazing.”

Peter laughed, “Glad I could help cross you over to our side.”

Gene couldn’t help but laugh. He looked up to find the drummer yawning. He was also getting sleepy himself. “Um, you want to sleep on the couch? You can use that blanket on the chair.”

“I would be honored. Thanks, Geno.” Peter kissed Gene’s cheek as he strolled off to the chair to retrieve the blanket.

Gene rubbed his cheek and smiled. A warm sensation gathered where Peter’s lips grazed his skin.

The bassist ran to his room and jumped on his bed. He had done it. Took that extra step and had sex with a man. It was incredible. He had to tell Paul. Tell him that he, too, was into men now.

Gene dialed Paul’s number as fast he could, his heart racing.

“Stanley….and….Frehley…..residence,” Ace answered, breathing heavily.

Gene cocked his head, “Ace, what are you doing?”

“Fuckin’,” the lead guitarist laughed.

“OH MY GOD, ACE!” Paul yelled through the sheets.

Gene’s eyes grew as he panicked. “I, um, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

Oh great, that’s exactly how the night needed to end. The image of those two.

 

* * *

 

 

It was morning and the band needed to record more for their record. Gene drove Peter to the studio since he slept over. He told him not to tell Paul or Ace until he told Paul. The two agreed.

When the two arrived, Paul and Ace were already there. They started recording their parts without the others. Gene wasn’t mad though, it needed to be done.

Before they all started to record together, Gene pulled Paul to the side. Paul was still upset with him and hesitated.

“Gene, if you’re going to apologize, save it. I don’t want to hear it. I know its bullshit and you’re just going to keep on judging me.”

The bassist sighed, “No, Paul. That’s not why I want to talk.”

“Oh, it’s not? Okay then I’ll just leave. Bye.”

Gene grabbed Paul’s arm and pulled him back. “Quit being a drama queen and listen to me, geez.”

“Fiiiiine,” the lead singer crossed his arms and turned his head in a different direction.

Gene rolled his eyes. Paul could be so childish at times.

“Listen, this is deep, and I wanted to tell you first because you mean that much to me.”

Paul looked back at his friend and raised an eyebrow, “Go on...”

Gene couldn’t believe the words that were fixing to come from his mouth. “I, I had anal for the first time.”

Paul laughed, “It doesn’t count if it’s with a groupie, Gene.”

“It wasn’t though…”

The lead singer grew silent. Blown back by those few words. Was Gene being serious?

“Peter came over and…”

Paul’s hand flew to his face, covering his mouth. NO _FREAKING_ WAY. “You had sex with Peter?!” he blurted out.

Now everyone knew.

All eyes were on the demon and starchild in the corner of the studio. Gene’s secret was out.

Ace turned to Peter and doubled over in laughter, “Kitty nooo! You, you didn’t! HAHAHAahAha!”

Peter hid behind his drums. He was a bit embarrassed, but his laughter soon echoed through the room with Ace’s.

The lead guitarist tried to catch his breath but failed. “Wh-who was on bottom?”

A hand raised from the drums indicating it was his best friend.

Ace dropped to the floor and rolled around, hugging his sides. “Gene made you his bottom bitch! I can’t, I can’t”

Gene’s hand squeezed his nose as he hid part of his face. Leave it to Ace to make this embarrassing.

All Paul could focus on was Ace’s comment of “bottom bitch” since he was always on bottom.

“ACE!” the lead singer shouted at his boyfriend.

The lead guitarist calmed down a bit, “Aw baby, you’re not a bitch. I’m your bitch. But Peter is Gene’s bitch now!”

Paul blushed and smiled. _That’s more like it._

“We’re not a couple!” Peter blurted from the drums.

The whole room filled with laughter. Each member hardly able to breath.

This was one way to keep the band at peace.

Everyone finally cooled down. Paul and Gene could finish their conversation.

Paul placed his hand Gene’s shoulder and gave him a sappy grin, “Did you do that for me?”

Gene huffed and looked down, “Kinda…”

The two hugged and ended their fight from the day before.

 

* * *

 

 

After recording was finished for the day, Paul offered to buy Gene lunch, so they could gossip about last night.

They decided on a sit-down sandwich shop not far from the studio.

Gene ordered a footlong sandwich and chips while Paul got a small salad.

“So, give me the details. How did it start?” Paul swung his feet back and forth from the barstool, stabbing pieces of lettuce with his fork.

Gene couldn’t look Paul in the eye and tell him _every_ detail. Since Paul was focused on his food, he would also focus on his sandwich.

“Well, Peter came over and we ate dinner and-“

“Wait, what? You ate dinner! He ate dinner with us! Me and Ace made our linguini surprise.”

Gene slightly lost his appetite. He didn’t want to know what the surprise was. “Anywaaaay, we ate pizza and started watching ‘The Man and the Monster’. Once we finished eating we started fooling around and that was that.”

Paul dropped his mouth, showing all the food he had just put in. “That was that?” words muffled.

“You know what happens. You’ve done it.” Gene put his sandwich down thinking he had ruined his appetite completely. Only seconds passed before he picked it up again. Images of Paul and Ace couldn’t ruin the delight from his sandwich.

The lead singer swallowed his bite and nodded, “Yes, but every time is different. Not like the last. So, tell me how it went, or I’ll start yelling.”

Gene leaned in closer and whispered vigorously, “Paul, please, we’re in a restaurant.”

Paul opened his mouth wide and a small squeak came out before Gene covered him with his hand. “Fine, fine. I’ll tell you. God, you’re such a child. Ace has been rubbing off on you too much.”

Paul giggled, “He rubs off on me a lot.”

The bassist sighed. This was going to be a long conversation.

“Peter kissed me. I pulled him onto my lap. I yanked his hair. He liked it.”

“Oo, I told him that was the best part.” Paul interrupted, placing another forkful in his mouth. “Sorry, continue.”

“Anyways,” Gene finished his bite. “He asked if, if we um, or if I um, wanted to suck him or anal.”

Paul’s eyes lit up as he took a sip of his water. “What did you choose?!”

“Anal,” Gene coughed into his hand, making Paul wiggle in his seat.

“Aw, you went all the way! That’s so cute. Tell me more.”

“Alright, little girl, Jesus,” Gene rolled his eyes and chomped on a few chips. “He stripped down and then I stripped down too, yanno, and he asked me to get a condom and lube. Condom I expected, but I did NOT know you needed lube for that. BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, yes, I know how you like it. Please don’t go into details, please.”

Paul leaned back and covered his mouth while he giggled. “All natural.”

“Damnit Paul,” Gene tried to sound angry, but instead he laughed.

“ANYWAYS, I got the stuff and came back to him propped up on my couch like a fucking cat. It was kind of sexy honestly.”

Paul nodded as he finished the rest of his food. “Yeah, he tries to act like a fucking cat any chance he gets. Fucking adorable.”

“Right?! I’m glad I’m not the only one who noticed!” Gene was starting to feel like a teenage girl. Maybe he should dial it down a bit.

“So, I got myself ready and put the lube on my fingers. I wasn’t sure what to do, so I um, shoved my fingers up his ass,” the bassist mumbled the last part, making it to where only him and Paul could hear.

Paul nearly lost it. He had to steady one hand on the table to hold himself up instead of falling in the floor. Gene couldn’t move, he was beyond embarrassed. He looked over at the people beside them. Everyone was looking.

“Paul, sssshhhh. It’s not that funny.”

The lead singer took a deep breath and chuckled lightly. “Jesus, Gene. You really know how to romance them.”

“Well he told me that didn’t feel good, so I started to yanno, wiggle my fingers around instead.”

Paul took a sip of his water and nodded. “Mmm, that’s always good.”

“ANYWAYS, then it kind of happened. The big thing.”

Paul gasped, “Not the big thing! Wow. Holy cow. Incredible.”

Gene looked unamused. “You want me to tell you what the means, don’t you?”

“Um, yes, please.”

Gene closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, “I took Peter’s virginity. _Other_ virginity.”

“I KNEW IT!” Paul pointed at Gene, jumping out of his seat.

“Yeah. And that’s that. I cleaned the couch up for him and he slept there, and I slept in my bed.”

Paul looked down at his hands and giggled, “Gene Simmons. A true romancer. Fucks ’em and leaves ‘em on the couch.”

The lead singer started to fiddle with the silver and black band on his finger. “Ace isn’t like that. He’s gentle and sweet. Always taking the time to love on me. Always taking the to time _love_ me.”

Gene finally had told his story and was ready to eat again. He took another bite of his sandwich when he noticed Paul’s excitement faded into sadness.

“Everything okay, Stanley?”

Paul sighed and kept fiddling with the ring. “Gene, I am in love with Ace. Completely sprung. I can’t even have a normal conversation without bringing him into it. I’m sorry.”

Gene reached out his hand and placed in on top of Paul’s. “You two have been together for how long now? Almost two years? I think you have every right to bring him up in every conversation.”

“Gene, I want to marry him. I dream about it every day. The wedding is the same each time. It’s at your house. In the backyard. I’m wearing a long white gown with a tiara and veil. Silly Ace forgets his jacket every time and only has on his shirt and pants. When I wake up I look at the ring on my finger and I wish it was on the other hand.”

Wow. That was a lot for Gene to take in. Has this been eating at Paul for a while?

“After he accidentally hit me he swore to me that it would never happen again, and it hasn’t. He’s been so sweet and gentle. In fact, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we hardly see groupies anymore.”

Gene had noticed he was getting a heavier load lately. He wasn’t complaining, but he didn’t know it was because Paul and Ace were turning them down.

“Yet, even after all of our commitments to each other, I’m so scared to bring up marriage to him. I feel like he’ll dump me the moment it comes from my mouth.”

“Oh, Paul,” Gene’s appetite faded again as his heart sunk. He put down his sandwich and held Paul’s hands. “You’re only 23, Stanley. BARELY 23. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don’t waste it with “what ifs”. Bring it up to him. Tell him how you feel.”

Paul smiled and looked up at his best friend, “Yanno Gene, since you fucked Peter you’ve turned into a girl.”

Gene’s face went from compassionate to grumpy as he punched his best friend in the arm.

The two laughed it off though. Once Gene had finished the rest of his food, they parted ways.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul opened the door to his and Ace’s apartment. Ace was on the couch with Peter drinking the left-over wine from a date him and the lead guitarist shared a few days ago.

“Baby cakes! You’re home!” Ace slurred, slinging the wine around.

“Hey Paulie! Welcome, welcome!” Peter hung his head over the arm rest.

Paul just giggled. They were so cute. Especially Ace.

“I saved some for ya,” Ace held the bottle out as Paul made his way to the couch.

Paul reached his hand out for the beverage, but Ace slapped it. “I wanna give it to ya,” he whined.

The lead singer knew exactly what that meant. He sat on his boyfriend’s lap and closed his eyes.

“Here ya go, girlie,” Ace giggled as he placed the bottle on Paul’s lips He tilted the wine down Paul’s throat and watched him as he drank.

Paul loved it when Ace wanted to feed him or force a drink down his throat. Sometimes he would strike a sexy pose to turn Ace on. Worked every time. Whenever Paul was done getting a drink he would reach over and squeeze Ace’s thigh to indicate he was done.

He didn’t have a chance to this time. Ace poured the last of the wine into Paul’s mouth and moved the bottle away. Whenever Paul would raise his hand to wipe his mouth, Ace would whine and kiss him instead.

Sure enough, Paul lifted his hand and Ace dove in, licking every last drop of wine off his boyfriend’s lips.

The inebriated Ace grabbed Paul’s waist and leaned him back onto Peter, kissing every inch of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Ace!” Paul giggled and tried to push the lead guitarist off him, but he didn’t try hard enough. He kind of liked the attention.

Peter felt Paul’s head dig into his crotch as Ace pressed his lips against him.

The drummer loudly cleared his throat. “Um, I’m still here guys! Don’t makeout on me please!”

Ace pulled Paul up and laughed. “Sorry, Kitty! I just thought you wouldn’t mind since you fucked Gene last night!”

Paul smacked Ace on the shoulder while he giggled along side him, “Ace, that’s between him and Gene. It’s private.”

“Oh please, girlie. I know your lunch with Gene was more like a gossip session. You can’t help yourself.”

Ace wasn’t wrong. Anytime something interesting would happen Paul would be all over it, needing to know every detail.

“Pfft, not me,” Paul flicked his wrist and turned his head.

“You’re so cute when you lie to me,” Ace giggled and kissed Paul’s exposed neck.

He got a little too carried away when he began to lift up Paul’s shirt.

“Hey! Still here!” Peter huffed. “Either let me join or leave!”

Paul got up and grabbed Ace’s hand, “C’mon, baby. We don’t need our new sex addict to join us.” He winked at Peter as he pulled his boyfriend up.

Ace cackled all the way to the bedroom. Good thing Paul was moving him along or else he probably wouldn’t have made it.

The lead singer slammed the door behind them. He turned around to his drunken boyfriend who had already lifted his t-shirt to his chest. Paul slid out of it and worked on Ace’s. He could smell where the red wine had soaked into the black tee.

The two fiddled with each other’s jeans until they were off and on the ground. Ace had recently started going commando, there was nothing left for Paul to strip off him.

Ace reached back over and pulled Paul’s boxers down. The two held each other close as they giggled back and forth. Ace was drunk, and Paul was deeply in love.

Ace slid his hand up the back Paul’s neck, “Come here, girlie, give daddy a kiss,” he pulled his boyfriend in and sucked on his bottom lip. Wiggling it between his teeth.

Paul moved his hands up to Ace’s head and ran his fingers through the thin wavy locks. Eventually twirling a strand around his index finger. His heart was beating out of his chest, right into Ace’s.

The lead guitarist moved Paul’s hair behind his ear and sucked the soft flesh. Paul’s knees grew weak as Ace sucked away at his ear lobe. “Oh, Ace…” he moaned.

Paul bent his head back and bit his lip as Ace moved down his neck. Leaving a trail of new hickies next to old ones. It was times like these that Paul was glad he had long, full hair. Ace loved to leave marks on him. Loved to claim him as his own.

“Let’s move this party to the bed, baby,” Paul pushed his boyfriend on the unkept bed. Still messy from the night before.

Ace reached his hands out and whined. “Girlie, come back...”

Paul giggled as he crawled in between his boyfriend’s legs. He lifted Ace’s long slender leg up onto his shoulder, licking down his calf up to his ankle. He could feel the lead guitarist quiver under the touch. Soft moans escaping his parted lips.

The lead singer had him under his spell now. He learned so much from Ace over the last two years. Learned how to control him. With this in mind he placed Ace’s big toe in his mouth, sucking gently.

Ace arched his back, “Fuck P-Paulie. Take me. I-I want you to top tonight.”

Paul pulled Ace’s toe out of his mouth, shocked. In the last two years of their relationship, Ace had never asked Paul to top him. Sure, Paul had physically been on top many times, but it was to ride Ace. Not be inside of him.

“You want me to top you tonight? W-why?”

“I think you deserve to shine for once, starshine.” The lead guitarist winked. “Now fuck me and keep sucking on my damn toes.”

Paul giggled. Ace was so demanding, but it was _sooo_ cute.

The lead singer opened the night stand drawer and pulled out a condom and the bottle of lube. The bottle had just a dab left. Probably should go get some more after this.

He tore the wrapping off the condom with his teeth. Ace watched in amazement. Proud moment for him to see Paul do something he had taught him.

After rolling the condom on, Paul squirted the rest of the lube onto his fingers. The bottle flew into the corner of the room as Paul lifted Ace’s leg back onto his shoulder. He grabbed his boyfriend’s foot with his left hand, right hand lowering. Paul placed his index finger inside of Ace, slowly, as he sucked on his toes.

The movement of Paul’s finger sent Ace through the roof. He dug his fingernails into the bedding, grinding his teeth. “Shit, Paulie, faster.”

Paul continued sucking on Ace’s toes, but he slowly moved his finger out of Ace’s hole. The exact opposite of his boyfriend’s request. Ace grew impatient. “Don’t make me change my mind about you toppin’ tonight!”

The lead singer rolled his eyes. And everyone thought he was the drama queen. “Fine. What baby wants, baby will get.”

His finger was fully inside once more, thrusting fast. Paul curved the tip of his finger to add more pleasure with the movements. “Good girlie,” Ace moaned.

Paul dropped Ace’s leg back to the bed. While still thrusting his finger, he leaned over and sucked on Ace’s bare chest. Ace’s costumes normally covered him there, so it was a safe haven to leave as many marks that Paul wanted. Currently, he had at least 5 places where he claimed his boyfriend. No one would ever know.

Ace grabbed onto Paul’s back, digging his nails down, leaving marks. Another safe haven.

Paul cried out at the pain. It hurt, but he _loved_ it. As long as Ace was causing the pain, he couldn’t care less. He loved to look at the marks in the mirror when they were done. A nice reminder of a good time.

“Fuck me, starshine. I’m in need of room service…”

Paul gushed that Ace used a line from a song he recently wrote for their new album. Damn, Ace knew him well.

“Flip me over, girlie.” Ace’s brown eyes flickered. Lust and passion had taken over the void they were once filled with.

Paul grazed his fingers along the spaceman’s cheek before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. He hopped off his boyfriend and helped him turn over. Normally, he would have been nervous about trying something new, but this was different. They had been together long enough for him to have confidence in himself. In the bedroom at least. No matter what happened, he knew Ace would still love him afterwards.

The lead singer glanced down at Ace’s back, counting each mole. Ace had told him once that the moles on his back represented stars. Stars he had gathered on his way down from Jendal. Paul enjoyed the story.

Paul lined himself against Ace’s rim, ready to enter him for the first time. He bent over and whispered in Ace’s ear, “Mu aror fie.” Ace hummed at the familiar words. “I love you too, baby.”

Pushing himself inside, he could feel Ace tighten up. Every muscle in his body had tightened. He had been topping Paul so long he forgot what it was like to be topped himself. “Oo, Paulie, you scared me for a moment.”

Paul threw his head back, face flushed. _Good one, babe_.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Paul taunted as he ran his fingers down Ace’s back.

“Oh yeah? Show me. Show daddy how bad you can be, girlie.”

“As you wish.” Paul smacked the lead guitarist’s ass, leaving a nice red handprint.

Ace jumped at the touch, surprised. He liked a good spanking.

Paul grabbed onto Ace’s hips, thrusting slowly. He wanted to tease his boyfriend before he went full force. He wasn’t a really good teaser. He didn’t last very long, but tonight he was going to try.

As he thrusted, he moved a hand down to Ace’s throbbing cock. He stroked at the same pace as his thrusting. Each thrust accompanied by a soft stroke, occasionally rubbing the tip with his thumb.

Ace lowered his head into a pillow, taking in each pleasurable sensation running up his spine to his brain. “Oh girlie, don’t stop.”

Paul used his other hand to grab Ace’s hair and yank it back, “’M not girlie right now. I’m your daddy now, bitch.”

_Oh shit. Where the hell did this come from?_

Wherever it came from, Ace fucking loved it. He smiled as big as he could at the pain radiating from his head, “Oh yeah? _Girrrrlieee.._ ”

Paul bit his lip and yanked harder, thrusts becoming faster. “Who am I?!”

“Daddy! You’re my daddy!” Ace cried out, his body was beginning to shake.

“Who’s your daddy?!” Paul pushed as far as he could with each thrust. The headboard banged loudly against the wall.

“You are!” Ace cried as his arms shook. He couldn’t take it much longer. He was on the verge of climax. Flashes filled his vision.

Paul slammed himself against Ace as he came, yanking Ace’s head almost all the way back. He kept stroking his boyfriend’s cock as fast as he could. He wasn’t going to leave him hanging after he got off.

“Oh, daddy, ‘m gonna cum, ‘m gonna,” and there it was. Shots of white ribbon flew onto the sheets below Ace’s stomach.

Paul fell onto Ace’s back, huffing and puffing, he hadn’t been the dominating one in sex in months. This was well needed. He plopped down on the bed next to Ace and pulled him along.

“Shit, Paul,” Ace gathered his breath. “Where the hell did that come from?”

The lead singer giggled into his boyfriend’s neck, “Dunno. I just wanted to rock your world.”

“Well it worked.” Ace cackled.

“ _Oh daddy, oh daddy. Fuck me daddy. Uh uh uh,_ ” Peter mimicked on the other side of the wall.

They probably needed to kick him out next time they yelled and screamed.

“Oh Gene! Oh Gene! Fuck my tight little hole, demon! Uh uh uh…” Ace yelled in retaliation.

The two lovers laughed as they cuddled.

Maybe they shouldn’t kick him out next time.

After their little laugh, they cleaned up and cuddle under the covers.

 As they cuddled, Paul thought this would be the perfect time to pop the question. He was tired of this eating at him. He needed to know what Ace would say.

“Ace, baby, you still awake?”

A subtle grunt indicated he was.

Paul pressed his forehead against the back of Ace’s head, “I’ve been thinking lately…and I think it’s time I talk about it.” He wasn’t very good at expressing himself, especially in situations like these. “I’ve had a dream about you, about us, over and over the last few weeks. I love you, Ace. I feel like you complete me. Make me whole. Fill in the empty spaces. You know? I don’t know if you feel the same. I mean, I’m not as cool as you are, or as good looking, or”

“Paulie, you’re babbling again, sweetie.”

 _Shit, shit. Okay._ He was going to have to blurt it if he wanted to get it out. “Marry me, Ace. Or whatever. I think it’s called a civil union, but I want to do that with you.”

Ace was speechless. Little Paulie popped the question to him. He thought that in a couple of years he’d be the one to ask, but PAUL asked HIM. TODAY. Yes, he wanted to marry Paulie. More than anything in the world.

Ace rolled over and faced Paul, who stared blankly at him. A soft smile spread on his face, which caused Paul to follow. Any time Ace smiled, Paul would smile. He just had that effect on him

“Yes, starshine. I’ll marry you or civil union you or yanno, whatever it is.”

Paul was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe Ace agreed. He would have screamed if his new fiancé hadn’t kissed him.

“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED, BABY. WOAH!”

“ _Congrats! Mazel tov!_ ” Peter chanted. He wanted to run in and hug them, but was terrified to find what state the two were in. _Perhaps this celebration caused a round 2…_

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was out which meant everyone needed to be at the studio to work some more on the album, but Paul and Ace cancelled. Said they had ate something that made the them both sick. Lies.

Paul and Ace told Peter not to tell Gene they were celebrating their engagement. Paul wanted to tell him in person, but not today. Peter gladly agreed to keep his lips sealed. Didn’t want to piss off the Frehley’s. Stanley’s? Well, whoever they were.

To celebrate, the two went to a local bakery to taste various flavors of cake. The wedding would be a months away, but why not splurge now?

The two were free to walk around without their makeup. No one really recognized them without it. The couple strolled around holding hands as they made their way to the shop.

When they entered, the young woman at the register scoffed. They knew what that meant. She didn’t approve of their lifestyle, but they didn’t care. They were getting married.

Ace fake smiled as Paul tried to hide like a turtle creeping into it’s shell, “Hiya! We’re interested in some cake samples. What kinds do you have?”

She rolled her eyes and pointed at the sign with the variations of cake. “You’re not so fucked up that you can’t read that, are you?”

Paul teared up, “Ace, c’mon. Let’s just go.” He tugged at his boyfriend’s arm, but the lead guitarist wouldn’t budge.

“Nope! Thanks for showing me where it was! Hey Paulie, what kind of flavor do you want?” Ace glanced over the list. “Oo! They have triple chocolate supreme! Doesn’t that sound good?”

Paul looked at his feet and shrugged, “I like vanilla. Or yellow. Something basic.”

Ace grinned at the young lady, “Can I get some of the triple chocolate supreme, vanilla and yellow? Thanks!”

“Fiiiine,” she sighed as she got up and went to the back.

“Ace, she’s totally gonna poison that cake. Just saying.”

The lead guitarist laughed. “Well if she does, I guess we die together.”

The girl lazily brought back three cake samples.

Ace grabbed a fork and took a chunk from the chocolate. He took a bite of it and his face lit up. “Oo, Paulie. You got to try this!”

With his mouth still full of cake, Ace leaned in and kissed Paul. Paul followed his boyfriend and opened his mouth for Ace to give him some cake.

“OH my GOD! You two are freaks!” the girl gasped in disgust.

The two extending their middle fingers as they tossed cake around in their mouths.

“Get out or I’ll call the cops!” the girl picked up the phone.

Ace grabbed a hand full of the vanilla and shoved it in Paul’s face. The lead singer gasped and grabbed the yellow and smeared it across Ace’s cheeks and nose. The two laughed as they held hands, running out of the store. Well so much for a proper cake tasting.

They stopped on the side walk and wiped their faces with their hands. No need to waste all that cake. Ace grabbed Paul’s hand and licked the sticky mess off his fingers. “Mm, the vanilla isn’t half bad either.”

Paul giggled, Ace’s tongue tickled his fingers. “Hey, lemme try the yellow.”

Ace stuck his fingers in Paul’s mouth. Letting his boyfriend lick every inch.

“Yeah, yellow’s the best. No doubt.”

A girl from a distance began shouting at the two. Their focus shifted to a cute redhead trotting down the sidewalk. As she approached it began clearer what she was saying. “Paul Frehley! Hey, Paul!” she waved.

Ace knew exactly who it was. Jeanette Trerotola.

“Jeanette! Hey!”

Paul cocked his head. Who was this girl?

“Paul! Long time no see!” the redhead hugged Ace, all but jumping on him.

“Yeah, it’s good to see ya! What you been up?”

Paul blocked out the conversation as he thought of who the girl might be. It wasn’t his sister, maybe a cousin? Family friend?

“Paul, hey Paul.”

The lead singer awoke from his thoughts with a hand shaking his shoulder. “Hm?”

“This is Jeanette. She’s an old friend.”

“Jeanette, this is Paul. My bandmate.”

_Bandmate. How about fiancé?_

“Hi, Paul. Nice to meet you.”

Paul half smiled as he shook her hand, “Likewise.”

Jeanette and Ace exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep in touch.

Paul was hurt that Ace didn’t introduce him as his fiancé. He would have even settled for boyfriend. Bandmate? That’s it? It was true, but there was so much more to their relationship.

He brushed it off as Ace offered to take him tuxedo shopping. They were both going to need one. Paul wanted a dress instead. “Can I get a dress, baby?”

Ace just grinned, “Of course, Paulie. You’re gonna be a beautiful bride, girlie.”

The two strolled off to look for stores.

 

* * *

 

 

Months had passed since their engagement and life seemed to be falling apart instead of getting better. On the other hand, their album had done better than the other two. They were even considering making a live album. The band was rising to the top while Paul and Ace’s relationship fell.

Ace had been frequently missing from Paul’s life. He would run off during weird hours of the day. At first, his excuse was he was looking at something for the wedding. Then he didn’t have an excuse. He didn’t even mention the wedding anymore.

The two of them had already bought their wedding attire, had arranged for what decorations they wanted, but there was no date planned. Any time Paul would mention it to Ace, the lead guitarist would shrug and say he was too tired to talk about it. Maybe tomorrow.

Tomorrow would come, and Paul would ask again. Nothing.

During one of their concerts, Paul noticed Ace wasn’t wearing his promise ring anymore. The bond they shared. It was gone. Paul decided he should confront his fiancé. He would wait until they went back to their hotel.

When the duo made their way to their room, Ace was quiet. Not saying a word to Paul. He spoke to Peter and to Gene, but not Paul. Also, during this time, Peter acted a lot differently to Paul now. They weren’t as close as they were before. Whenever Paul tried to invite him to hang out with him, Peter would decline. Some bullshit excuses. Not to mention Ace and Peter were hanging out more often again. Constantly out doing drugs again. _Constantly_.

Ace denied his constant drug abuse, but Paul could tell he was lying. Regardless, he still wanted to marry the lead guitarist. Flaws and all. Even if that meant drug abuse.

When the two entered their room, Ace immediately put his stuff down and headed for the door to leave.

“Wait!” Paul cried out. He had to confront. He needed to know the truth. He deserved it. “Where you going?”

Ace froze and took in a deep breath, hand hovering over the door handle. “Just going out. ‘s all. I’ll be back sometime tonight.”

“No, Ace. You’re not leaving. You’re not leaving without telling me what the hell is going on. Why you’ve been running away from me every chance you get. I mean, we’re supposed to be getting married and we can’t do that if you’re not going to be around!”

The lead guitarist turned around. Eyes heavy. He braced himself for what he was fixing to tell his boyfriend of the last two years. “Paul…that’s not going to happen now. I-I’m sorry.”

An arrow pierced Paul’s heart. Each heartbeat ached. His blood burned as it passed through his veins. He held back his tears. Too upset to cry. “We’re not getting married? Since when? And why are you just now telling me?”

“Listen, Paul, we can’t get married because, because,” Ace fumbled for his words. “My heart belongs to someone else. I can’t marry you and be in love with someone else. I love you, but she means the world to me.”

Paul froze. He couldn’t breathe. He fell into a panic attack. He hadn’t had one in almost a year. His chest felt tight, his hands were sweaty, he felt compressed as he struggled to breathe. His worst fear had come true. Ace fell in love with someone else. Someone better than him.

“Paul, please…” Ace walked over to offer very little comfort to Paul. He reached his hand out and grabbed Paul’s shoulder.

The lead singer jerked his arm back and yelled to the top of his lungs, “Don’t fucking touch me! Don’t! How, how could you Ace?! How could you? How _dare_ you.” He fell to the floor, crying hysterically.

“Paulie, I’m sorry! I didn’t think I could feel this way for anyone other than you, but Jeanette makes me feel like a million dollars. She’s my perfect fit, Paul. I’m sorry. Please understand. I still love you, I will always love you, but I’ve known her for so long. She knows things about me no one else does.”

Paul couldn’t hear a word coming from Ace’s mouth. He was in pain. A horrible pain that felt like he was being dragged down into the ground. Buried alive.

“Ace, you don’t love me. If you loved me, you would have told me. You would have had the balls to come to me months ago when this started. Instead, you lead me on.”

He stumbled to get himself up, but the anger was beginning to appear through all the sadness.

“You fucking planned a wedding with me! You bought a tux, I bought a dress! WE bought flowers and a cake! Let me guess, you’re going to use all of that for her, aren’t you?! It was all for her! That’s why you didn’t end it. You wanted help in planning your fucking wedding with her!”

Paul’s fists were balled up at his sides. His tears burned his eyes as they rolled out. All he wanted to do was punch Ace, but at the same time a part of him wanted to fall into his arms and cry.

“Paul, I’m sorry…you’ll understand one day when you meet the love of your life.”

Those words stabbed at him like a knife. “The day I meet the love of my life? I’ve already met the love of my life! YOU! And you stabbed me in the back, Ace.”

Ace backed up to the door. He needed to leave to escape this. Deep down he still had strong feelings for Paul and he didn’t want to lose him. He just needed to take his poison right now.

“And your fucking ring? You took it off. That’s OUR ring. That was our promise. To love each other no matter what. I guess you’re done. You don’t love me anymore. I’m nothing to you.”

“Paulie, no, it’s in my bag still. Shit, I must have forgotten it. I’m sorry. I’ll get it, hang on.”

Ace walked over to his bag to retrieve his grey band, but that wasn’t good enough for Paul.

“No, don’t put it back on. In fact, keep this one and burn it.” He took off his band and threw it at Ace.

The lead singer stormed to the door, jerking it open. “Ace Frehley, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re fired! Done! OUT! I’m going to go to Gene and Bill and get you out! Fuck you!” and the door slammed. Shaking the room. Ace sat on the bed and realized now was a good time to cry. He played with Paul’s ring as he cried. He fucked up big time.

Paul stormed down the hall towards Gene’s room. _He better not have any groupies in there_.

Peter opened his door after hearing all the commotion. He saw Paul coming his way, his room was next to Gene’s.

“Starchild, are you okay?”

Paul stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. “You knew, didn’t you?”

Peter looked down at the ground. Of course he knew. Ace is his best friend.

“Paul, I’m so sorry. He really does love you, but Jeanette means the world to him. He didn’t intend for this to happen.”

Paul bit his lip to fight back his tears. He wasn’t going to let this fucker see him this way tonight. Peter didn’t deserve it.

“Fuck you, Peter Criss. You fucking knew this whole time and you had the NERVE to not tell me. Had the NERVE to ignore me. Push me away. Does Gene fucking know, too? Or am I just wasting my time going into his room and telling him about it?”

Peter sighed, “He doesn’t know, Paul.”

“Good, good.” He walked to Gene’s door and knocked.

“Screw you, Peter. You’re never allowed back to my apartment. Ace will no longer be there, therefore, there is no reason for you to be. You are to never come near me again unless I give you permission. I promise I will hate you until the day I die.”

Gene opened the door flabbergasted at the yelling in the hallway.

Paul started to walk in until he turned around one final time. “Oh, and Peter, go to hell and ROT.”

The door to Gene’s room slammed as drama queen Paul stormed in. He was a wreck. He knew something had been going on, but he didn’t picture this. He didn’t care what Ace or Peter thought of him now. He had no regrets with the way he acted.

He didn’t care if the band continued or not. He was too far gone.


End file.
